Tears of the Heart
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: She ran away with everything seemingly coming down on her. He ran after her. She hates him...or so she says. Her heart can't take it...but he's hoping he can help.


Tears of the Heart  
**Summery:**  
She ran away with everything seemingly coming down on her. He ran after her. She hates him...or so she says. Her heart can't take it...but he's hoping he can help.

****

I'm out. I'm running. My legs are so swore...but I can't feel them...my heart can't seem to feel it. I don't even notice the tears streaking down my face...don't know where I'm going. All I really know is I had to get out of there. Be away from them. My family...my brother...my dead best friend.  
  
Yes, it is true...Ron died...  
  
I didn't believe it myself. As I stop and haul myself up the tree we used to climb when we were little. Another sob got to me, "Ron," I muttered as I pulled my knees to my chest, "I miss you already," I spoke out. I feel so dead. Never had I felt so...lost and lonely all at once. Not even with the Chambers...because I knew I had Ron to go to if it ever got out of hand. But now he's gone! Dead!  
  
I cried out feeling myself start to fall. "I'm sorry," I whisper as I hit something and everything...just everything goes black...  
  
"Wake up," I hear someone say softly, "just wake up," the voice whispers hoarsely.  
  
I blink my eyes open and shove them away and stand up, "I hate you," I hissed at him. His eyes teary but I forced myself not to notice, "you let him die!" I sobbed out, "I hate you!" I cry again feeling myself go to my knees again.  
  
"Ginny," he said.  
  
"Go away," I said my head down, "leave me alone."  
  
"No," he says, "I lost someone too you know," his voice was wavering.  
  
I look up at him...green eyes stared back. "Mph," I manage out weakly.  
  
"Don't let your mom lose you too," Harry said quietly crawling over to me into an embrace. "Don't let Hermione lose you or Fred or George or Bill or Charlie," he sobbed out as I was stiffly held in his embrace hanging on his every word. "Don't let me lose you," he said quietly, "don't leave us," he said holding me tighter, "don't do this...we need you...I need you."  
  
I pulled away and stared at him, "you don't even know me."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"You don't know that I love qudditch. That I love to write and draw. That I love to sing when no ones around. You don't even know how close Ron and me were before you came," I blurted out, "you don't know us...you don't know me." I repeated the last one while he stared back.  
  
"I want to," he managed out, "I'm sorry," Harry says his hand dropping.  
  
I sniffed and closed my eyes, "I'm not Ron, Harry, I never can be."  
  
"I know," he says as I open my eyes again, "but I still want to know you...let me," he said his voice cracking.  
  
"Why?" I asked as he smiled oddly.  
  
He continued to smile and took my hand dragging me up his hand still held mine as he dragged me over to the lake nearby, "look," he said, "memories."  
  
I stared at him, "you alright?"  
  
He nodded, "think back," he says sitting and patting the ground saying for me to sit next to him; I do, "tell me about you...and Ron too."  
  
I stared at him and started pulling on a blade of grass before playing with it, "Harry," I say looking up at him.  
  
He frowned, "please," he said, "I want to be your friend."  
  
I bit my lip and start to cry again...I hate myself for it. I feel Harry move near me...he didn't comfort me though. Just sat there next to me...until I went to him and started to cry on him, "I miss him," I say into his shirt, "why'd he have to go?" I sobbed out my eyes getting tired my body shaking.  
  
"I miss him too," Harry says with his voice wavering once again, "I can't really answer that, Gin," he said and I sobbed at the nickname. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I'm so sorry."  
  
I shook my head blinking back tears, "don't," I say looking at him, "I lied," I said a small loop-sided smile placing my lips, "I don't hate you...so, don't blame yourself."  
  
He leaned in and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips press against my forehead, "I'm sorry for you crying. I'm sorry for you being hurt. I'm sorry for you losing your brother. I'm sorry I never got to tell him I loved you." He said his breath caressing my skin.  
  
My eyes snapped open as I registered the last words he said, "love me?"  
  
"Your wrong," he said ignoring my last statement, "I do know you love to sing when no one is looking because I heard you. I love looking at your drawings behind your back. I love to read your poems. I love it when I get to play against you in quidditch because I see the sparkle in your eyes. I love your laugh. I love to hear and see you singing because I know you wrote those songs...I know you mean every bloody word you say." Harry said looking at me with an odd look I didn't like and yet I loved it, "like I mean every bloody word I'm saying."  
  
My throat caught, "Harry," I said feeling myself, shiver, "I-"  
  
He pressed a finger to my lips, "I know," he said his eyes dark, "I just want you to be happy."  
  
I blinked and tears rolled down...he wiped them away. "Oh god," I said out loud thinking I was thinking it. I shook my head slightly and spoke out again, "when? Why? Couldn't you have told me sooner?"  
  
His shoulders dropped, "I thought of that as I chased after you...but I never knew," he whispered, "that I loved you until the night of our final battle. To see you fighting there by our side just made me want to hide you...I was so worried. I was scared I was losing you and once I got hit by a curse I knew it...I loved you." He said a small smile coming but then it disappeared, "but then..."  
  
"Ron got sick," I finished feeling a lump form, "what now?"  
  
"I think that's up to you," he said looking up at me.  
  
"Give me time," I said getting up. He followed.  
  
"I promise," he said, "I will."  
  
**(A/N: Good? It better be! LoL...J/P. But it took me a while to get my writing spirit back and nothing like a lil angst to get it rolling!)  
  
Review! ;P**


End file.
